It Was Destiny
by CeCeB
Summary: Takes place right after 11-23-11 Thanksgiving episode. Destiny comes to the hospital in Philly and learns that Matthew flatlined... Trailer- /watch?v enst0ECCrQU&feature endscreen
1. It Was Destiny

_I do not own the rights to One Life to Live or the Characters. Just a fanfiction._

**It Was Destiny**

The Evans family had just finished their Thanksgiving dinner and was just spending quality time together as a family. Meanwhile, in the mist of the family bonding as talkative as Destiny usually is, she happened to be very quiet in this moment. Her mother, Phyllicia noticed and decided to tend to her daughter.

"What is it baby?" Phyllicia asked. Destiny acted as if there was nothing but mother knows. Destiny finally decided to express her feelings.

"It's just that…I miss Matthew, I try not to be but I'm worried about him. Plus, this baby is due next month and I'm going to have to go through this without him."

"I figured as much was bothering you sweetheart." She embraces Destiny into her arms. "Would it help if you could go see Matthew today?"

"It would but I don't want to ruin Thanksgiving for everyone else."

"You won't be, we're happy if you are. I'll drive you. Get your things and let's go."

Phyllicia could only imagine what her baby was going through but she knew this was what she needed so she didn't hesitate to drive her from Llanview to Philly on Thanksgiving night. You'll do anything for someone you love.

Destiny and her mother arrived at the hospital. As they were approaching Matthew's room they noticed Nora and Bo standing at Matthew's door looking most devastated.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. B, what's going on?" She looks into Matthew's room and notices a team of doctor attempting to revive him. "No! Matthew? Matthew. Matthew!" She ended yelling his name. Everything she thought was the worst thing that could ever happen to her from last year did not compare to baring witness to the death of her best friend, the father of her unborn child and the love of her life. "No! Why is this happening? What happened? I thought he was getting better." She said as the tears rolled down her face. Phyllicia held her as she continued to have a breakdown. "MATTHEEEEEWWWWW!"

They all continued to watch as the doctors continued to do all they could but then suddenly his heart began to beat again.

"What's going on?" Nora asked in disbelief but full of hope.

"I think he's coming back to us." Bo said.

Matthew's heartbeat began to steady then he suddenly gasped for air. There was a soft whisper, "Destiny."

They all watched as their beloved Matthew died but just as he had died in front of them he was brought back to them. It was destiny.

It all happened so fast but Matthew was alive and not only was he alive. He was awake.

Everything eventually calmed down after some time, once the doctors were convinced that everything really was ok. It was something they just couldn't be explained but they knew that if the family wasn't thankful already, they were now. They were later able to see him one by one. After Bo and Nora were able to talk to their son, Destiny went in to see him.

"Matthew." She said as she walked in. She was so happy that he was alive and actually able to look at her. "You scared me so much! Don't you ever do that again. I'm so thankful you came back to us." He tries to reply back to her. "No, try not to talk. You need to save your energy."

"Des-"

"Matt please-"

"Destiny. I'm so happy to see you…It was you. It was you who brought me back. Somehow, I heard you."

She hugs him and at this point he notices something he didn't pay any attention to when she first walked in.

"Destiny?"

"Yes Matthew?"

He reaches out and touches her stomach.

"Oh. Yeah, you're just in time…Do you remember what we did?" He looks up at her. "We're having a baby. I don't want to overwhelm you with details at this point but…I'm due next month…I didn't know what you wanted me to do. I was scared but your mom wanted me to keep it. Then I thought what if you don't come back to us? This baby would be the only thing that I had left of you. I hope you're not mad."

"No…I'm just a little scared but I just died so I shouldn't be afraid of life…I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone."

"I guess it wasn't so bad. I made up with my family and your family has been there for me too but it would have been better if you were here."

"I'm sorry…I should have slowed things down."

"You're sorry this happened?"

"I'm sorry you may not be able to go away to Harvard like you wanted to...and I'm sorry I never told you I love you, Destiny."

"You don't have to say that."

"It's true. I love you. I wish I had realized it sooner. I wanted to tell you before this happened to me."

"I love you too, Matthew."

"I guess I should hurry up and get better so I can help you with this baby."

"I guess you should."

After a few more weeks of rehabilitation, Matthew was able to go back home to Llanview. There was still one more week until the baby was due so he had just a little more time to prepare to be a father. He was still recovering but he was doing great.

There was knocking at the door. Nora answered.

"Hello, Destiny, Dani."

"Hi, Mrs. B." They said in unison.

"Destiny, how are you?" Nora asked.

"Uncomfortable but happy since Matt is back."

"I'm glad you two stopped by. Bo and I have to make a run and we didn't want to leave Matthew alone."

"That's fine. Go ahead. We'll take care of Matthew." Dani said.

Bo and Nora left and the D girls went in Matt's room for their visit."

"I'm glad you're better." Dani said.

"Thanks." Matthew replied.

"It's so crazy that you two are going to be parents. I remember when I met you both. Wow, it seems like a century ago. Everything has changed." Dani said.

"Yeah, we hated each other." Destiny reminded. They laughed as they reminisced.

"I know we weren't that close before all this but do you think we can start over?" Dani asked Matthew.

"Sure, why not? I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you." Matthew said.

"It's cool. The three of us together, we had a rocky start but look at us now. Who would have thought?" Dani said.

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Destiny agreed.

"Everything is as it should be. Destiny's my girlfriend and we're all finally cool." Matthew said happily.

"The three musketeers, well there's about to be a forth." Dani says with a giggle.

"Maybe sooner than we think." Destiny announced.

"Why do you say that?" Dani asked.

"Because my water just broke."

"Oh my gosh!" Dani said in a panic.

"I thought you were due next week!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I am but apparently the baby disagrees with the doctor."

"What do we do?" Dani asked still panicking.

"Hospital!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Oh right! Ok! I'll drive you. It'll be faster than calling someone."

Matthew begins to get out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Destiny asked.

"I'm coming with you."

"Matthew, you are in no condition-"

"I've missed this entire pregnancy. You had to go through it without me. I won't let you go through this without me. I'm coming."

"Ok."

"Oh…I'm surprised you let me get a word in."

"As much as I worry about you, I really want, no need you to be there."

"Ok, we got to go!" Dani announced.

On the way to the hospital they called their families. They all get their as soon as possible.

"Thanks for driving her here." Shaun said to Dani.

"No problem!"

"Why don't you go home, we'll call you when the baby comes?"

"No, that's ok. My mom knows I'm here. I want to be here for Destiny like she's always there for me. Besides, this way I know what to expect when my mom has the new baby in a few months. It's kind of weird I'm going to have a sibling the same age as my best friends' kid."

Matthew stayed by Destiny's side every step of the way. She was so grateful that what she prayed for was what she got which was for Matthew to be there for her and her baby.

"We're going to be parents." Matthew said.

"Yeah. You ready for this?" Destiny asked.

"No but we can get through this together."

After some hours of labor Destiny finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, about Greg's complexion, black wavy hair and brown eyes, as chunky and healthy as can be. The doctors cleaned her up and wrapped her in a blanket and handed her over to Destiny.

" She's so beautiful." Matthew said amazed. He couldn't believe he almost missed this. Even though he only had a few weeks to process all this it was the happiest moments of his new life. It was like he was being granted a new start, a new destiny. "So what are we naming her?"

"I've been thinking…How about Miracle Charlene Buchanan? Life keeps blessing us with miracles, you being able to walk again and then coming back to us and just in time for this. My mother's name was Charlene and I've never gotten to meet her."

"It's perfect, just like she is."

Destiny smiles. "Hello, Miracle, welcome to the world."

"All of this, it was destiny. You were my destiny, both of you."

"Glad you finally figured that out." Destiny laughs.


	2. It Gets Real

_I do not own the rights to One Life to Live or the Characters. Just a fanfiction._

Chapter 2

**It Gets Real**

Miracle is now four months old and Matthew and Destiny have been making a go at it as parents and exploring their new relationship as a couple. Matthew is taking care of Miracle at his parents' until Destiny comes to pick her up. Miracle is asleep and Matthew is trying to catch up on his homework. Unfortunately for him, he spent half a year in a coma and missed too much school to graduate on time. Having a new baby isn't making it any easier.

There were knocks at the door. He knew it was Destiny and let her in.

"Hey Destiny."

She walked in obviously upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. I'm here to listen."

"I don't want to talk about it. Where's Miracle?"

"Destiny! Would you just talk to me already?"

"I got into LU."

"Well that's great!"

"Yeah, except I can't afford it, I got into the school but I didn't get the financial aid. What am I going to do? My job can't pay for my entire college education."

"It'll be ok."

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand. You're rich. You don't have to worry about how you're going to pay for college. You know what's even worst? Now that I have a baby with a Buchanan everybody just figures that I have it like that! No wonder I can't get any financial aid."

"I'm pretty sure that the people in charge don't know that."

"Why not? It was all over Access Llanview."

After Destiny left Matthew couldn't help but feel bad about Destiny's situation. He feels like it was all his fault. She's always there for him. He just wanted to be able to help her for once.

-v-

Dani came over to visit Destiny so that they could do their homework together. In the middle of their next history question Destiny begins to doze off.

"Destiny!" Dani exclaimed.

"I'm up. I'm up."

"Destiny, you were totally asleep."

"I know! It's just that I'm up all night with the baby, then school in the morning, work after that, then I have to come home and do my homework, plus take care Miracle and then I do it all over again. I'm exhausted."

"I guess that doesn't leave much time for you and Matthew."

"No and on top of that, I have no way to pay for college."

"I'm sure it'll all work out. You're so smart; I know you can get a scholarship somewhere."

"I sure hope you're right."

After Destiny worked Saturday she went to see Matthew who had Miracle for the day.

"Where's Miracle?" Destiny asked.

"She's taking a nap." Matthew replied.

They cuddle up on the couch together.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is. It wouldn't be fair if you couldn't go to college so I spoke to my parents and they wanted to pay for it."

"That's ok. They don't have to do that. I'll figure it out."

"You're so stubborn. Why won't you let us help you?"

"Because I can do it."

"This would be a lot easier. You're working so hard. You're family. Like you said, the media treats you like a Buchanan and you kind of are. What's the fun in being a Buchanan if you don't have the perks?"

"Except, I'm not. My daughter is."

"Every Buchannan looks at you as if you are too."

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

-v-

Matthew and Destiny take Miracle out to the Buena's Dias.

"I'll be right back. I left something in the car." Matthew's announces and walks away.

Destiny picks up Miracle and plays with her when she hears a voice. She looks up and sees Darrin standing next to a slender brown skinned girl.

"Hey Darrin! How's it going?"

"Great! This is my girlfriend, Lidia. Lidia, this is Destiny."

Lidia and Destiny speak to each other.

"So that's your daughter, huh?" Darrin said.

"Yep! Things changed, right?"

"Seriously. According to Access Llanview, you and Matthew are Llanview's new 'it' couple."

"Oh. I wouldn't know. I stopped watching. It's not so much fun when they're talking about you."

Matthew comes back and gets comfortable at the table.

"Hi!" Matthew said to Darrin and the girl.

"We're going to go. We just wanted to say hi."

Darrin and Lidia walked away.

"I'm glad we're out. We don't get to do this too often." Destiny said.

"I ageee. We just need some alone time."

"We've been so focused on everything else we haven't had anytime for each other. How is trying to catch up in school?"

"Extremely hard. I missed a lot."

"If anyone can do it, you can."

"Have you thought anymore about us helping you with school?"

"I have and I've talked to your mom and my mom and I will be attending LU in the fall."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, you just need catch up so you can go too…Thanks Matt."

"Don't mention it and guess what. Since my dad has retired he has a lot of free time on his hands so he agreed to baby-sit while we're at school or work."

"That's so great. I have to tell you, I'm taking a nap the first chance I get."

"I never thought this would be easy."

"Yeah but it's harder than I even thought."


	3. The Truth of Destiny

_I do not own the rights to One Life to Live or the characters. Just a fanfiction._

Chapter 3

**The Truth of Destiny**

Destiny, Matthew and Miracle visit Shaun and Vivian after Destiny's first day at LU.

"How was your first day as a college student Little D?" Shaun asked proudly.

"It was cool, kind of exciting and a little scary."

"Why scary?" Vivian asked.

"It's a huge new place. Dani and I had no idea what to expect or where anything was. Luckily we found James and he helped us out."

"Matthew, are you any closer to finishing high school?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah, I'll be done next month and I'll start LU in January."

"What are you going to study?" Vivian asked.

"Business. I'll be running BE someday."

"A lawyer and a business man is a good combination." Shaun said.

"Yep! Destiny Loretta Evans, Attorney at Law. I like the sound of that."

"We're so proud of you Little D." Shaun said.

Vivian gets a page.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. They need me at the hospital. There's this woman, she has no family and no money. They weren't even going to treat her because she has no insurance. This is the part I hate about being a doctor. How can we just let someone leave the hospital untreated just because of lack of money? It's not fair. I'll see you all later.

Matthew drives Destiny home later.

"What are you thinking about?" Matthew asked.

"The woman Vivian was talking about. This is America. Why is it ok that not everyone has health care?" Destiny replies.

"It's not but you're always thinking about what's unfair and unjust. It's part of what makes you great. How are you going to be a lawyer and you don't even believe in the legal system?"

"Why do you think I love Tea` so much?"

They share a laugh. They arrive at the Evans' house. Matthew gets Miracle out of the car and walks Destiny to the door. They say their goodbyes and kiss goodnight.

-v-

A few days later Shaun goes to the hospital to meet Vivian for lunch.

"Hi sweetie, I'll be ready to go in a second. I just have to see my patient one last time before we go."

Shaun walks her to the patient's room and waits outside the door for her but meanwhile, he was standing there admiring Vivian. His eyes happen to glance over at the woman Vivian was treating who was beginning to look very familiar to Shaun. He stared and he stared at this woman who was obviously very sick but the more he stared the more it was confirmed in his mind that he knew her. It just wasn't clicking as to who it was. Vivian finally walked out of the room but Shaun continued to stare at this woman.

"Shaun?" Vivian said wondering why he had that look on his face.

"What's that woman's name?"

"Her name? It's-"

"It's Charlene!"

"Uh…yeah. How did you know?"

"That's Charlene. Charlene Fields."

He walks in the room.

"Charlene?"

The woman just stared at Shaun for a few moments.

"Shaun? Is that really you?"

"Oh my God, it's really you. You're alive."

"Could someone tell me what's going on here?" Vivian asked.

"This is Charlene, Destiny's mother."

-v-

Destiny is visiting Dani. They're doing homework while Miracle is in the playpen with Dani's little brother, Leon Vic Lord.

"You seem a lot more relaxed recently." Dani said.

"That's because my tuition is paid for and I'm not working so much. I only work the weekends so I don't feel like I'm trying to do so much at once. I was becoming overwhelmed."

"How are things with you and Matthew?"

"Things are great! It's everything I've ever wanted."

-v-

Meanwhile Matthew is hanging out with his big brother, David.

"Little bro, I hope you realize what you have with Destiny. You can't get any better than her. She really loves you! If you really want a relationship like Pa and step Nora or me and Dorien, that's the one to stick with."

"I know David."

"Good! You're my little bro and all but if you do anything to hurt my BFF, I'll have to hurt you."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I'm happy with Destiny. I love her."

"It took you long enough to figure that out. Everyone could see it, even Snoop Dogg could see. I would think you lost your sight instead of your ability to walk.

-v-

Back at the hospital…

"You're telling me that this is the Charlene that Greg said he killed by accident?" Vivian asked.

"Yes only… she's alive."

"Yeah, you have to do a lot more than that to get rid of me for good." Charlene said.

"Well, where have you been since you haven't been dead?"

"I've spent eighteen years trying to get my life back. I haven't accomplished it yet."

"What's wrong?"

"It's pretty hard to stay healthy when you have no place to live."

"You're homeless?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to be… Your brother ruined my life. I'm so sorry for what we did to you… I assume you know."

"Yeah and that doesn't matter anymore. You just need to get better."

Shaun and Vivian leave the room.

"This is the woman you've been talking about?" Shaun asked.

"Yes." Vivian replied.

Shaun shakes his head in disbelief.

"…Do whatever you have to do for her. I'll pay for it."

"Shaun, are you sure? These are going to be some expensive bills."

"I don't care about the cost. I can't let anything happen to her…I know we were supposed to go to lunch but do you mind if I stay here and talk to Charlene for a little while?"

"Of course. I understand. I'll give you some time."

Vivian left on that note and Shaun went back into the room to talk to Charlene. He sits next to her bed and they both just admire each other.

"I can't believe you're here, right in front of me." Shaun said.

"I can say the same."

"What exactly is wrong with you?"

"Bronchitis this time."

"I don't understand, why didn't you ever just go home?"

"I had a long case of amnesia. I had no idea who I was for years but one day something triggered it all to come back to me. Then I did go home but no one was there and your family had moved as well so I was back at square one."

"Greg said you hit your head."

"I hit my head alright but I didn't die. The next thing I knew I woke up in the ground…I fought to get out. I had no memory. I was in a foreign place and didn't know who I was. I was so scared Shaun and when I did get my memory back it wasn't any better because I was still alone. I've been in and out of shelters and I could never seem to get on my feet.""

"Well you're not alone anymore."

"So, I have a question…Um, I assume you know about the baby?"

"Yeah, Greg just told us everything last year."

"I know he wanted to give her up for adoption, do you have any idea how she's doing?"

"Yeah I do. She wasn't adopted. My parents raised her and she's great. She just started college last week."

"Oh wow. I'm so happy to hear that. What's her name?"

"Her name is Destiny and she's beautiful, smart too, a lot like you."

"I'm sure she is."

Charlene looks away from him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Aside from the fact that I don't know my daughter? Yeah…Once I got my memory back I started thinking about all that had happened and I think there's something you need to know."

"What's that?"

"You might be Destiny's father."

"Whoa! What? How?"

"I think that I may have already been pregnant when you went to jail."

"How is this possible?"

"It didn't occur to me before."

"First she was my little sister, then my niece, now you're telling me she's my daughter?"

"There's a huge possibility."

Shaun goes to see Destiny once she's out of school. He gathers Destiny and his parents in the living room."

"Shaun what's up?" Destiny asked.

"Y'all won't believe this. I hope you can handle it…Brace yourselves."

"What is it Shaun?" Phylicia asked.

"Charlene, she's alive."

"What?" Destiny exclaimed. "That is impossible. Why would you say that?"

"It's true. I saw her."

"Shaun, are you sure?" Phylicia asked.

"Yes, I touched her and everything. Destiny, she's the patient Vivian has been talking about."

"She's the sick woman that they weren't going to treat?"

"Yeah."

"This is too much! You're telling me that my mother is alive but she's sick?"

"That's not all I learned either…Destiny, Charlene told me that…I might be your father."

"How is that possible?" Phylicia asked.

"She said, she thinks she was already pregnant when I went to jail."

"She can't just come back saying things with no proof behind it." Phylicia said.

"Oh my Gosh, this is crazy. This is ridiculous. What's the truth and what isn't? Is there anyone who really knows?" Destiny exclaimed.

Destiny walks out and goes to her room. After about a week Shaun convinced Destiny to meet Charlene. It's not that she didn't want to meet her. It was just too much all at once.

Destiny and Shaun approach Charlene's room.

"Are you ready, D?"

"I guess so. I don't know what to expect or what she expects of me."

"I'm sure the only thing she's expecting is for you to be yourself, nothing more."

Shaun walks into the room with Destiny behind him.

"Charlene, I have someone here I think you'd like to meet." He stepped aside to reveal Destiny and introduce the two. Charlene began to cry.

"Oh my, Shaun. You didn't lie. She is beautiful. Hello, Destiny."

"Hi." Destiny said.

"You must think the worst of me but I just want you to know that I love you and I always wanted you."

"…You have no idea how much that means to me." Destiny said as she went over to hug her. They spoke for awhile until Destiny brought a little something back up. "There's just one thing I need to know. Is Shaun my father? We're in a hospital; we can get a test ASAP."

Destiny later goes to see Matthew.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked.

"Pretty soon, I will know if Shaun is…my father. What is going on? My life is totally shaken and not stirred right now. I finally came to accept that Greg was my father and not my brother and my mother was dead but now Shaun might be my father and Charlene is a live. If you think about it, it's really a better deal. It's just a lot to accept after I just came to accept the other circumstance. Shaun? My dad? That's so weird. He was just my brother last year. On top of that, Charlene is sick. The good news is, she's been getting better… "

"Look at it this way. You will finally know your whole truth."

"Yeah…The truth is Charlene wanted me. Greg didn't so he was going to give me up for adoption but the whole time that may not have been his decision anyway. My grandparents raised me. Charlene didn't die. It was a miracle. She was buried alive, woke up with no memory and had no one to turn to. Now, here I am eighteen with my own baby. It wasn't long ago I found out all this. The people keeping the secrets didn't even know the whole story and now here I am. Shaun may be my father." She falls on the couch. My life is such a SOAP opera.

"I know it all must seem overwhelming and you have some time before you find out the truth about you and Shaun so why don't you stay with me tonight and take your mind off of it. My parents are away. It'll just be me, you and Miracle. What do you say?"

"…Ok." Matthew leads her to his room.


	4. Comes to Light

_I do not own the rights to One Life to Live or the characters. Just a fanfiction._

Chapter 4

**Comes to Light**

Miracle wakes up Matthew and Destiny from their night together.

"I'll get her. You do it every night." Matthew goes to tend to Miracle then they hear knocks at the door."

"Could you get that? It's probably David."

Destiny gets presentable and answers the door.

"Llanview PD, we're looking for Matthew Buchanan."

"What? Why?"

"We have a warrant for his arrest."

"For what?"

"For the murder of Eddie Ford."

"No!"

Matthew comes into the living room holding Miracle.

"What's going on?"

"Matthew Buchanan, you're under arrest for the murder of Eddie Ford."

Matthew hands Miracle over to Destiny. The police begin to put handcuffs on him."

"Matthew Buchanan you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law…"

"You can't take him!" Destiny exclaimed.

"It's ok. Just call my mom."

The Llanview PD took Matthew to the station, Destiny called Nora and got herself and Miracle dressed. Then she went to see Dani. When she gets to her house Dani sees that Destiny is obviously upset.

"Destiny what is it?"

"Matthew was arrested for the murder of Eddie Ford. This is all too much. First I meet my mother, then Shaun might be my father and now this. I thought it would all be ok. It's been so long since it all happened."

Nate enters the room from the living room.

"I'm sorry." Nate said.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." Dani said.

"Actually, it is. I brought it up to my brothers in public. Someone overheard; someone important."

"Important like who?" Destiny asked.

"Someone important like the mayor."

"The mayor? You revealed that Matthew killed Eddie in front of the mayor? She's been trying to put someone in prison for that case for over a year."

"Then what happened?" Dani asked.

"She questioned me about it…and I told her."

"Why would you do that?" Destiny asked.

"I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice. I bet you didn't reveal that you were the one who put him in the hospital, in a coma last year, did you?" Destiny said.

"No."

"See, choice. I can understand you not being there for Matthew but what about me and Miracle? She could go her entire life without a father. Thanks a lot Nate." Miracle begins to cry. "I might have to do this alone." Destiny walks out with Miracle.

"How could you do this?" Dani asked.

"I didn't mean too." Nate said.

"You never mean to do anything! You never meant to hurt me. You never meant to do the porno with Deanna. You didn't mean to have the world see the porno and embarrass me! You didn't mean to put Matt in the hospital. Now you didn't mean to get him arrested. Be honest Nate. You don't even care that Matthew killed Eddie. You hated Eddie. You care that you almost took the blame for it and that's understandable but come on. You should be arrested too. Matthew almost died and Destiny and their baby would have to live without him. He's my friend too you know."

"I'm so sorry."

"If you're so sorry turn yourself in…and get out."

-v-

Matthew is in the police station with Nora and Bo by his side.

"What's going to happen?" Matthew asked.

"I'll be honest. It doesn't look good son." Bo said.

"I don't think I'm going to have a job after this…I hope this all works out." Nora said.

"How did they find out?" Matthew wondered.

"I know." Destiny said as she approached them, no longer with Miracle. "It was Nate."

Destiny revealed everything she was told. Bo and Nora felt a little betrayed since they let Nate get away with hurting Matthew.

"Ok, it is what is. We just have to make sure we win this case somehow. First things first, I can't be your lawyer. No one will take me seriously." Nora said.

"So who's going to be his lawyer?" Bo asked.

"I hate to admit it but the best lawyer we know." Nora said.

Matthew and Destiny looked at each other then said the name in unison.

"Tea`."

Nora gave Tea` a call and she agreed to take the case.

"I wish I could stay but I left Miracle with David. I should probably get back." Destiny hugs Matthew." Come home to us, ok?

"I'll be trying my darnest. I love you." Matthew said.

"I love you too." Destiny leaves and runs into Tea`. "Hey, Tea`. Thanks so much for doing this for Matthew. You have to win this."

"I'm going to try." Tea` assures her.

Destiny was going to get Miracle from David but he was enjoying the time so much he wanted to baby-sit a little while longer so she went home. By the time she got there her parents already heard the news.

"Destiny, we heard about Matthew. Are you ok?" Richard asked.

"Yeah! I just hope Matthew can come home to us soon."

"There should be no problem. He was arrested for a crime he didn't commit." Richard said.

"Except…he did commit the crime."

"What?" Phylicia exclaimed. "You're telling me Matthew did kill that man?"

"Yes."

"Those Buchanan's sure aren't afraid of a gun." Phylicia went on.

"Hello! My daughter is a Buchanan and it's not what you think. He didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. He found Eddie when he kidnapped Mrs. B only she wasn't there. He picked up the gun hoping he would tell him only he just laughed about it and made jokes. There was just so much going on and he was worried about his mom and he shot the gun but he didn't mean to kill him."

"How long have you known about this?" Richard asked.

"Just before he went in the hospital."

"And you kept this a secret? How could you?" Phylicia said.

"I don't need the lecture. I had to protect him."

Destiny had to defend her decision for a little while but eventually got tired of it and left. This time she went to see Charlene at the hospital

"What made you decide to see me?" Charlene asked.

"There's a lot going on. I'm worried about my boyfriend so I thought I'd put my focus on something else."

"This will give us a chance to get to know each other better. Tell me something I don't know about you." Charlene asked.

"I don't know if Shaun has told you but I have a daughter."

"Oh. No, he didn't tell me. How old is your daughter?"

"Nine months." Charlene was silent. "It's not so bad. I have plenty of help."

"How do you afford it?"

"Actually, my baby's father is apart of the riches family in Llanview, maybe even Pennsylvania."

"Oh! I guess that isn't so bad."

"My daughter's name is Miracle Charlene Buchanan. I named her after you because I never thought I'd meet you. I thought you were dead, remember?"

"I'm so flattered. Thank you. I'm a grandmother. I didn't see that coming…Buchanan. Your daughter is a Buchanan as in Buchanan Enterprises?"

"Yeah. Matthew Buchanan is her father."

"Hmm. Not bad. You know I don't think I'm old enough to be a grandparent."

"You? I don't think I'm old enough to be a mother." They share a laugh and Shaun walks in the room.

"Destiny, I didn't expect you to be here. I have the results to the DNA test."

"I don't think I can take anymore news flashes right now." Destiny said.

"Come on D, don't you want to finally know the truth?" Shaun asked.

"Ok, go ahead. Open it." Destiny insisted.

Shaun opens the envelope slowly. Then he just stares at it."

"So what does it say?" Charlene asked.

"…Destiny…I'm your father."

Destiny looked in disbelief even though she knew the possibility. Shaun handed her the results.

"It's true. You are my father."

"How do you feel?" Shaun asked.

"I don't know. It's so surreal. With Greg, I really barely knew him anyway. With you, there's no one in the world I've been the closest to for my entire life. Despite the fact that it changes everything I've known my entire life, it's probably the best news I can get. I love you, Shaun."

Shaun embraces Destiny into a big teddy bear hug.

"I'm so glad you two are so close." Charlene says.

"I have some more news for you Charlene. Viv says that you're getting better little by little. When you're well enough you can stay with me."

"Uh…Did you talk to Vivian about this?" Destiny asked.

"I will. Look, Charlene has to go somewhere. I know one thing, she's not going back to the streets."

"This is very sweet Shaun but I don't want to come between you and your girlfriend, especially after she's helped me so much."

"You can't come between us. Trust me."

Destiny and Shaun walk out of the room.

"Are you sure about that? You're going to let a beautiful Gabrielle Union looking woman stay in your house with you and your girlfriend and you think it's not going to bother her? Not to mention, she's your first love and you never really broke up with her."

"Are you implying that I'm still in love with Charlene?"

"The only thing that I'm implying is that Vivian is so not going to be ok with this. If you are still in love with Charlene that's something only you know. It won't help your case though."

-v-

There was enough evidence to hold Matthew until he went to court. He was put in a cell and the cell next to him was occupied by Nate.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked.

"If you're here, I guess I deserve to be here too."

"I know I should have been in here but I have a baby. I had to be there for Miracle and Destiny."

"I get that."

The day finally came when Matthew had to go to court.

"How do you plea?" The judge asked.

"I plead insanity, your honor."

Tea` argued the insanity plea, claiming that Matthew was not in his right mind that night. He didn't know what he was doing and in the moment was unaware of the consequences. She explained why anyone could go off the deep end after all that had happened. There was a trial and jury. Tea` fought hard for this case. It wasn't easy, no one really wanted to feel sorry for the little rich kid on trial for murder but we all know Tea` is the best and she did it. She won Matthew's case. Was it really a surprise? Look at all the things she got Todd/Victor Jr. off for.

Afterward was cause for celebration. At this point neither Bo nor Nora had jobs but at least everyone could finally, completely put the Eddie Ford situation behind them and move on. Nate wasn't punished for what he had done either. The truth shall set you free. It was bound to come out eventually. What's done in the dark comes to light.


	5. Destined Valentine

_I do not own the rights to One Life to Live or the characters. Just a fanfiction._

Chapter 5

**Destined Valentine**

_Five months later…_

Dani and her little brother, Leon were hanging out at Bo and Nora's with Destiny, Matthew, Miracle, Shane and Neela. Shane had become closer to them all, especially since Matthew had to go back to Llanview High for a while and his only friends had already gone to college. Luckily for Matthew, he's finally in college too. Shane and Neela got close after Jack admitted what he had done to GiGi…well Stacey. Neela helped Shane finally get justice and they eventually became a couple.

Matthew just went in the kitchen to get chips and dip while they all took a break from playing charades.

"I have been dating this guy who's a senior at LU! He is so great!" Dani said with enthusiasm.

"What does he look like?" Neela asked.

"Well…he kind of looks like a young Will Smith." Dani said.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G…" Miracle sang.

"Oh my gosh! She's saying her A, B, C's for the first time! Matthew! Matthew come here! You're missing it!" Destiny called excitedly.

Matthew came running in with the chips and dip.

"Miracle is saying her A, B, C's!" Destiny said.

They all stopped to listen and applauded her when she finished. Miracle joined in with the clapping with a huge smile on her face, soon after Leon joined in. They all thought it was the cutest thing.

-v-

Meanwhile at Shaun and Vivian's Charlene had been doing very well and had been living with them for a while now.

Shaun woke up to Charlene in the kitchen making brunch while listening to "This Will Be" by Natalie Cole and dancing around.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling so good." Shaun said happily.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't felt this good in years. I don't even remember the last time I felt this good." Charlene said with joy.

"What are you cooking?"

"Your favorite, my chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs. Oh it's been so long, I hope chocolate chip pancakes are still your favorite."

"Of course and I remember that you used to make the best."

"I hope I haven't lost my touch I wouldn't want to disappoint you…I am really thankful for you helping me out."

"I know. You don't have to keep saying it."

"Try this." Charlene said while giving Shaun a pancake fresh out the pan.

Shaun takes a bite.

"Mmmmm. Mmmmm. Mmmmm. Oh Charlene, this is just like I remembered it."

"Yes! Mission accomplished." She feeds him the next piece and Vivian comes in after a long night at the hospital.

"Well! Good morning! Did I miss anything?" Vivian said.

"No, I was just making brunch. You had a long night. You must be starving." Charlene said.

"No. I'm fine." Charlene said then went upstairs.

"I'll be right back." Shaun said as he followed Vivian.

For a half hour all Charlene heard was arguing but didn't exactly hear what it was about. She put the breakfast in the oven to keep it warm. The next thing Charlene knew Vivian was storming out and Shaun followed her to the door. When he got there Tea` was there.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tea` asked.

"No, it's over. What brings you by?" Shaun asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see a good friend. Our kids are hanging out right now. Why don't we?"

"I'm glad you stopped by. Charlene just cooked a great brunch, you should join us."

The three of them have a great brunch together. Afterward, Charlene decides to tour the town since she was finally feeling so great and she felt bad because she felt that she was the reason for Shaun and Vivian's argument.

"What's going on, Shaun?" Tea` asked.

"It's over between Vivian and me."

"Why?"

"She felt like there was something going on between Charlene and me."

"Is there?"

"No. We're just friends…But honestly that was just one part of the argument. I've tried but I just can't be ok with not ever getting married. I understand why it's not right for her but it is right for me."

"Well, that's an issue that can't be compromised."

"I guess it was just a bomb waiting to explode. How about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Dani and Leon are well and I've finally made peace with Victor's death. I miss him though." She laughs. "You know, Todd came knocking at my door one day trying to…what do the kids call it? Hook up?"

"What? The nerve of the guy."

"I know Victor wasn't perfect but he loved me. He really loved me and after that I don't think Todd ever did. Todd loves Blair but frankly I think my best friend deserves better."

"I couldn't agree more. What do you have on your agenda for the day?"

"Well, Dani wanted to baby-sit Leon for a while so that he could have a play date with Miracle so I'm free for a while."

"Great. So am I."

The both just stare into each others eyes and smiled for a while.

"Hey! Do you want to watch a movie?" Shaun said interrupting the moment.

"Sure! Sounds great!"

After a week Valentines Day had come and gone…

Destiny goes to class, sits next to Dani and angrily opens her book.

"Are you ok?" Dani asked.

"How was your Valentines Day?" Destiny asked.

"It was great! We went to this fantastic dinner and dancing."

"At least one of us had a great date."

"You and Matthew had a bad date? What happened? Did the babysitter cancel? Did Miracle cry through the whole date or something?"

"No. We didn't have a date at all and it had nothing to do with Miracle."

"What happened?"

"This was our first Valentines Day together as a couple. Do you want to know what happened? He dropped Miracle off at my house, handed me some pitiful chocolates and a card and left."

Dani tried to come up with a possible explanation for Matthew's actions but couldn't think of one.

"Geez, Des. I'm so sorry."

"No, Matthew's the sorry ass. I am so tired of his wishy washiness." This has been going on every since we met. Every time we get close he starts pulling away. THEN he pulls the best friend card. I'm sick of it. I'm surprised we ever came this far. If Matthew starts acting like a jerk again, it is so over!"

"Maybe there's a good explanation. Maybe he's planning a surprise or something."

They continue to talk after class.

"So tell me more about your Will Smith like what's his real name?" Destiny asked curiously.

"His name is Jason Hall."

"Jason Hall? That name sounds familiar…Hall…Hall…Is his grandmother Carla Hall?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"No. Mr. B mentioned her before. I saw her in some old pictures. Her grandson, Jared used to date Rachel."

"Small world."

They continue to walk to their next class. They went to turn the corner and saw a sight worth seeing. Destiny and Dani moved back because they saw Matthew talking to a thin brunette. They decided to stand there and overhear the conversation.

"I really like you…I just have to break the news to Destiny first."

Destiny and Dani step out into the open.

"Break what news to me?" Destiny asked irritated.

"Destiny! Where did you come from?" Matthew asked.

"Don't worry about it. You just need to answer the question." She looks over at the girl. "Hello, how are you?"

"Um…fine." The girl replied.

"So Matt, break the news to me."

"Don't you think we should do this in private?"

"Why? You already have it all out in the public. Say what you have to say."

Matthew stands there dumbfounded.

"You know, I'm very intelligent so how about I articulate this for you. 'Destiny, I've met a new girl, who doesn't ride or die for me like you do but she's skinny and new like a brand new Barbie doll and after all this time, taking your virginity AND having a baby together I've come to realize that I just see you as my best friend. I'm sorry. You understand. Right?' So am I right or am I wrong?"

"Destiny-"

"Eh…Don't speak. If I was wrong that would be the first thing you would say. So fine Matthew. That's how you want it? You got it. It's over, for good. Don't come crying to me when your world starts falling apart because the next time I won't there. I will not allow you to keep playing with my heart." Destiny and Dani began to walk away. "Oh and you thought Shaun was scary?" She laughs. "You've got your work cut out for you. Her dad is a head mobster."

"Lexa?" Matthew said to the girl.

"Lexa? Her name is Kristina Corithos." Dani announced. "The one time I actually watched Access Llanview Phyllis Rose was talking about how Sonny Corinthos daughter just moved to Llanview to attend LU." Dani finished and walked away with Destiny.

"You're Sonny Corinthos daughter?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want anyone to know ok. That's why I'm not going around letting everyone know who I really am. Don't judge me ok. You're lucky I'm even giving you a chance."

"Why is that?"

"Murderer!"

"That's not fair, ok. You don't know the whole story."

"Exactly, you don't know my whole story either. That's why I didn't judge you. You have some serious baggage. You also have a baby and you really just cheated on your girlfriend."

"I wouldn't call it cheating."

"You wouldn't call kissing me on Valentines Day, no less, cheating?"

"That was an accident. I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt Destiny."

"And I don't want you to hurt me. I've had enough of that."

After school Destiny went to see Shaun but he wasn't there, Charlene was there alone. Charlene looked at Destiny with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Charlene asked with concern.

"Is Shaun here?"

"No, he's out with…Tea, I think that's her name."

"It's Tea`. That's kind of weird. Why does he want to do things out of the ordinary today of all days?"

"I know I'm not Shaun but maybe I can help."

"…Matthew and I broke up."

"Why?"

"He decided he wanted someone new and he already found her."

"I'm so sorry." Charlene embraces her into a hug.

"I know it's an extremely painful thing when you lose your first love, even worst when you lose him to someone else, even worst when you have a child with him."

Destiny looks at Charlene with a raised eye brow.

"We're still talking about me, right?"

"Of course, we are sweetie. I know this must feel like the worst feeling in the worst but it'll get better. You'll see. That Matthew doesn't deserve someone as great as you."

"You are so absolutely right. He doesn't deserve me. I've been way too good to him…Thanks, you've made me feel a little better. Now let's talk about you."

"What about me?"

"You're still in love with Shaun aren't you?"

"I guess, I never stopped."

"He and Vivian broke up. Why don't you tell him when the time is right?"

"I want to but he's dating that Tea. What kind of name is that? And she's forever interrupting a moment."

"It's Tea` and she is great. She's my best friend's mom. I love her but I doubt there's something going on between them."

"You haven't been here to see the sickening ways they look at each other."

"…Ok but how does he look at you?"

-v-

Later that night, Matthew took Miracle to Destiny and tried to explain but as far as Destiny was concerned it didn't matter. She was done with his fickleness but was actually impressed that he lasted this long. It was over a year since he had woken up from his coma. She just had to finally accept that it just wasn't meant to be no matter how much she loved him.

-v-

Charlene confronted Shaun with her feelings before it was too late. Shaun admitted that he had feelings for her too and maybe he was in denial all this time. They were so both incredibly excited to rekindle that old flame.

-v-

A few months had passed since Destiny and Matthew broke up. They found a way to work out an easy breezy situation for Miracle and Matthew continued to date Kristina.

Summer had come back around so business was heavy at the Country Club.

Destiny had only been working for a couple hours and had already cleaned up more spills than she could count.

"These people make more of a mess than Miracle."

"Let me help you with that."

She looked up and saw Darrin with caring eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Once it was all cleaned up they stood.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but I have honestly missed you." Darrin said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have no idea." He began to sing. "The way you make feel-"

"Ok! You can be so corny sometimes."

"But that's what sucked you in, you know I've always been genuine. I know I messed up bringing your dad to see you when you weren't ready but you know I always have your best interest at heart."

"You know what, I do know that and I'm sorry it's taken me all of this time to realize it."

"Well! Better late than never. What time do you get off?"

"Five."

"Do you want to go grab something to eat afterward?"

"I'd love to but I actually have to go get Miracle after this."

"That's fine. We can swing by and pick her up. All three of us can go. How about it?"

"Sounds great. I better get back to work."

After work Darrin drove Destiny to Matthew's to get Miracle. Matthew opened the door surprised to see Darrin as well.

"…Hey." Matthew said unenthused.

"What's up?" Darrin said happily.

Matthew went to get Miracle and Destiny noticed Kristina on the couch.

"Hello Kristina."

Matthew handed Miracle over to Destiny and watched the three of them walk away. That's when it REALLY hit Matthew that things had changed and were never going to be the same again. If it weren't for his little cousin Shane and Kristina he would have no friends. Cole's in jail, Starr has paid him little mind since they've grew up. Any other friend he had came along with Destiny.

He turned around to Kristina smiling at him. He smiled back. She opened her arms for hug and they cuddled on the couch, marking a new beginning.


	6. What's Meant to Be

_I do not own the rights to One Life to Live or the characters. Just a fanfiction._

Chapter 5

**What's Meant to Be**

Destiny and Darrin were at the park with Miracle. The three of them ran around and had a great time. They were all extremely happy. Destiny and Darrin were in love and Darrin loved Miracle as much as he loved her mother.

Matthew and Kristina had been getting closer. Kristina had grown to love Miracle as well.

Matthew recently met Kristina's father and not on purpose but it wasn't so bad. It was bound to happen eventually.

Shaun and Charlene were like two peas in a pod. No one could break them apart. It was like they were never meant to be apart in the first place.

Dani and Jason really hit it off and they're relationship was better than her relationship with Nate ever was. Dani was finally happy with someone without all the constant problems. Dani and Jason really felt as though they were each other's soul mates.

_Four Years Later…_

Destiny, Dani, Matthew and Darrin had been out of LU for a year. Destiny and Dani were attending law school while interning for Tea`. Matthew had been working at B.E. Darrin was working behind the scenes in the music business.

Destiny and Darrin were engaged. They've never been happier and Miracle, who's now five years old, loved Darrin so much.

Dani and Jason were still together. They'll probably get married someday.

Shaun and Charlene have been broken up for a couple of years but remained friends. Charlene really needed to focus on herself and with Shaun's help she finally got her life back on track. She started working again and got her own place. Her relationship with Destiny and Miracle had grown tremendously and she was finally able to track down her family. Things were finally on the up and up.

Meanwhile, Shaun finally got what he had always wanted. He dated Tea` for a couple years and they got married. It was exciting for Destiny and Dani because they were officially sisters. It definitely brought Destiny and Dani closer together.

Matthew on the other hand, is just Matthew. He made it through every obstacle he's ever had, now he's working his way up at B.E. He's single, working hard and taking care of his daughter.

Destiny and Dani were at Tea` and Shaun's doing some wedding planning.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Dani exclaimed. "Do you remember when we first met at that awful boarding school in London? We hated each other. Who would've thought we would become best friends, sisters even? You have a child, you're getting married. I'm in a wonderful relationship. Everything's so great!

"Yeah I've never been so happy in my life." Destiny said.

Tea` walked in the room in a great mood.

"Destiny, are you ready to go get your wedding gown?" Tea` said excitedly.

"I've never been so excited in my life!"

"What about Charlene and Ms. Phylicia?" Dani asked.

"They're going to meet us there. This is so great! All of my mom's are going to help me choose my gown for my wedding. Aww!" Destiny said.

The five of them went and found the perfect gown for Destiny. Afterward, they all went out for lunch.

"Who are your bridesmaids?" Charlene asked.

"Dani's my maid of honor, of course. Then there's Starr, Neela and two other great friends I met at LU."

Matthew was at his loft working as usual when he heard a knock at the door. He answered. It was his big brother David.

"What's up?" Matthew said.

"Nothing! I just thought I'd stop by to see my little bro."

"I'm actually kind of busy right now."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working."

"You're always working. All work and no play is no good."

"I like it."

"That's because you have no life. You're lonely."

"I'm not lonely!"

"Sure, you're not." David said with sarcasm. "It must be kind of hard with you being alone and your one true love getting married. I'll be thinking about you as I watch Destiny walk down the aisle."

"You're invited to the wedding?"

"Of course, Destiny's my BFF!"

"She's not your BFF."

"She is too! She used to be yours too but you blew it."

"Look David, I really have a lot of work to do so can we talk later."

"No! You're coming out with me. You are going to have some fun tonight!" David said while dragging Matthew out of his loft.

The brothers went out and Matthew got totally wasted. You know what happens when you get that drunk, the truth comes out. David's plan worked. Matthew had a great time but he was so wasted David just took Matt back to the Cramer mansion with him.

It was Destiny's day. She was getting married to Darrin and so far everything had been perfect. Phylicia, Charlene and Tea` were helping her get ready.

"I've missed a lot but I am so glad I did not miss this." Charlene said.

"I'm glad you're here too. I'm glad all of you are here." Destiny said sincerely.

"Destiny, you look beautiful." Phylicia said.

"Thanks and thanks to all of you for your help."

"You deserve it." Tea` said.

The time had come. The bridesmaids and groomsmen went down the aisle, followed by Dani and Darrin's brother. Leon as the ring bearer and Miracle as the flower girl followed them. That was the cue for Destiny's music to walk down the aisle with Shaun and Richard. Darrin stood there in aw. It was the happiest day of his life.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…  
>Therefore, if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."<p>

Everyone remained looking at Destiny and Darrin with loving eyes so happy for them.

"Darrin do you take Destiny to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, comfort, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do! I do!" Darrin said smiling from ear to ear with excitement in his voice.

"Destiny do you take Darrin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, comfort, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I-"

"Destiny, wait!"

The whole church turned around wondering what rude fool would ruin this wedding.

"Matthew!" Destiny exclaimed angrily.

"Man, what are you doing? You're ruining our wedding!" Darrin yelled.

"I'm sorry. I really am but Destiny I just can't let you get married without you knowing how I feel." Matthew said.

"Are you kidding me? Now? You want to do this now? Did you hit your head again?"

"No!"

"That's a shame because at least there would be a good explanation for you acting like a fool."

"Honestly, I need you. I love you. We're meant to be together."

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm your first love and you're mine. All I can think about is you. All I can picture is the future we could have together, more children, a big house, growing old together. I want all of those things and I want them with you."

Destiny walks over to him.

"Matthew…I will always love you. Once upon a time, I felt the same way. I used to want the same thing with you but I'm in love with Darrin and now I see that Darrin and I are meant to be. I want those things with him and no one else. Darrin loves me and he's never bit his tongue about it. I know that he's sincere and I know that next year and in fifty years he's going to feel the way and you know what, I will always and forever feel the same way about him…I think the real reason why you want me back is because you know you can't have me. I'm sorry Matthew but…it's time for me to marry Darrin."

She hugs Matthew and walks back over to Darrin. Matthew stood there with a blank stare for a few seconds then walks away.

"Daddy, wait!"

Miracle ran over to Matthew. He kneeled down to her level and she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Matthew thought it was really sweet but couldn't wait to get out of there because he totally embarrassed himself.

Matthew left and the wedding went on. It threw off the day a little but the goal was accomplished.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Price. You may kiss the bride."

The reception was beautiful. It looked like something that came out of a magazine. Everyone could see that Destiny and Darrin were blissfully in love and truly believed that they would last. Their first dance was so sweet and romantic but it was interrupted. They heard yelling outside the ballroom.

"What is going on?" Destiny asked concerned.

Destiny and Darrin ran out to find out what was going on. What they found was Charlene and…Greg having a huge argument.

"Greg? What are you doing here? When did you get out?" Destiny said.

"Don't you think you should've called first?" Shaun asked.

"I just wanted to be here for Destiny."

"Were you there for Destiny when you buried me alive?" Charlene exclaimed.

"Uh oh!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Ok, excuse us family and friends." Shaun said closing the doors to give them some privacy and let the guest enjoy the reception in peace. Darrin went back to distract the guest from the chaos outside. Once those doors closed the Evans family had a huge blow out.

"I need to get out of here." Charlene said angrily and stormed out.

For some reason Greg thought it'd be a good idea to go after her.

"Ok, this is my wedding day. I will not going to allow it to be ruined." Destiny said then walked back into the reception. "Ok, people! Let's throw that bouquet, shall we?

Dani caught the bouquet.

"Yay! I caught it!" She ran over to Jason. "You know what that means don't you?"

"You didn't have to catch a bouquet for me to know that you will be my wife some day." Jason replied and they shared a kiss.

Meanwhile, Charlene was in her car ready to pull off but Greg wouldn't get out of the way. He really wanted to talk to her.

"Move out of my way!" Charlene yelled.

"No! You're going to listen to me." Greg said.

Shaun, Phylicia and Richard had come outside to make sure nothing got out of hand.

Charlene went to put the car in reverse to go around Greg…but she accidentally put it in drive instead. The next thing they knew Greg was gone just as fast as he came back to them.

"Oh God! What have I done?" Charlene exclaimed with tears in hers eyes.

A wonderful day just became instantly devastating to the Evans. It was the happiest day of Destiny's life. She married the love of her life, her baby girl was extremely happy and she spent it with everyone she loved. In one day she also lost one of the people she loved, Greg.


End file.
